


霍格沃茨魔法故事

by ouhajime



Series: 短篇集 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fairy Tales, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: •　突发奇想恶搞文•　灰姑娘、长发公主、白雪公主三个故事串讲•　通篇胡扯，看看就好，别认真•　本文中没有任何巨怪受到不可治愈的伤害•　BGM：Vanessa Hudgens/Zac Efron-Start Of Something New
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 短篇集 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199323
Kudos: 16





	1. 正文

“拉佩泽（Rapunzel）！！！”哈利･波特站在高塔下仰着头大喊。

“拉佩泽！！把你的头发垂下来！！”

高塔上唯一的窗户砰地摔开在砖墙上，德拉科･马尔福从里面探出半个身子，毫无意义地挥着拳头。

“我他妈的不叫拉佩泽，辛德瑞拉（Cinderella）！！！”他冲底下喊。

“我他妈也不叫辛德瑞拉！！”哈利喊完这句泄了气，“是我的问题吗？是贝拉特里克斯这么叫你的！”

“我也没办法！到底是谁给她的麻瓜童话！”

“我以为这个设定里我们都是麻瓜？！”

“算了，别在意这些细节。”德拉科也喊累了，他用一只胳膊撑到窗台上；“所以？我想你已经带来了解决方案？”

“嗯……实际上并没有？”

德拉科叹了口气，冲塔底下的人比了个中指，转身狠狠关上窗户。

* * *

  
故事是这样开始的。

在这片广袤的土地上有着四个王国，分别叫做格兰芬多、赫奇帕奇、拉文克劳和斯莱特林。四个王国两两接壤，中间的中立地带有着大陆上最好的学校——霍格沃茨，它不论贫富贵贱接收并教育所有能够通过入学测试的适龄孩子。

“伊法魔尼才是世界上最好的学校。”波尔蓬蒂娜·艾丝特·戈德斯坦恩说。

但它不在这片大陆上。

所以让我们继续。

很久很久以前，实际上也没那么久远，在格兰芬多王国有一户姓波特的人家。波特家在格兰芬多小有名气，不，不是做陶工（potter）的，事实上波特家专卖生发剂。

“这就是为什么我的头发这么多这么蓬松，”哈利，波特家最后的继承人捏着自己凌乱的黑发说。“而且剪了它只需要一晚上就能长出来。”

不，哈利，那是因为最后一瓶留下的生发剂里注满了爱意，爱是伟大的魔法。以及虽然现在才提到，但是请注意，这个设定中并没有魔法。

“哦，真的吗？”德拉科双手抱怀，挑起眉毛。

……请闭嘴，现在讲的还不是你的故事。

波特家的上一任家主——詹姆，和一位美丽的红发女郎莉莉･伊万斯结婚了，没过多久便有了一个孩子——哈利。为了让孩子从小就有一头完美的头发，他们一直把生发剂混进洗发水里给哈利洗头，一家人幸福快乐地生活在戈德里克山谷。

然而在四大王国之外的地方，有一群可怕的人，他们被称作“食死徒”，他们的领袖自称“伏地魔”。

在伏地魔还叫汤姆･里德尔的时期，他是世上罕见的美男子，能够靠一个眨眼骗到老太太的传家宝。

这是不好的，好孩子不要学习。

然而里德尔不知悔改，向着邪恶的道路飞驰狂奔，食死徒组织不断壮大。因果报应，在这个过程中他必须越来越操心，越来越费脑，面容逐渐憔悴头发逐渐脱落，当他终于意识到时，汤姆里德尔已经从Lord Voldemort变成了Voldemort the Bald。

伏地魔惊悚不已，当即要求食死徒去各个国家寻找生发剂，然而找回来的生发剂都没有任何效果。直到在加入食死徒之前是波特夫妇朋友的小矮星彼得完成任务回来，听说了伏地魔的困境，立刻向他安利波特家的生发剂。

“立见效果！”彼得掏出一张照片，“请看波特家的头发！”

伏地魔十分开心，命令食死徒们去格兰芬多买光波特家的库存，这让波特家赚了一大笔。然而令人遗憾的是，由于伏地魔之前用的那些假冒伪劣生发剂破坏了他头皮上的毛囊，波特家的生发剂此时也无力回天。

无魔法设定，记得吗？也就是说他只能一直这么秃下去了。记住，千万不要买三无产品。

花了那么多钱还没能长出哪怕一根头发，伏地魔气急败坏，终于想起自己邪恶的人设，当晚便去了戈德里克山谷残忍地杀害了来开门的詹姆和正打算给哈利洗头的莉莉。就在他丧心病狂想要杀害婴儿的时候，伏地魔一脚踩到了地上的生发剂空瓶子，脚下一滑，脑袋磕到了架子上。

没有魔法，这意味着当场死亡。

警察来调查的时候，莉莉的亲姐姐——佩妮，和她的丈夫弗农･德思礼自由发挥添油加醋完成了自己版本的商战故事，于是警察以盗窃波特家专利产品的名义逮捕了当晚在酒馆喝酒的哈利的教父，小天狼星･布莱克。

小天狼星很困惑。

佩妮和弗农为了正当霸占波特家的财产，收养了还是个婴儿的哈利，光明正大搬进波特家的屋子。然而他们并没有像承诺的那样好好照顾哈利，他们把哈利赶到阁楼上住，把他当做佣人随意使唤，不给他足够的食物，衣服都是他们的儿子达力的旧衣服。

达力延续了父母的态度，整天欺负哈利，还号召所有戈德里克山谷的小朋友一起排斥哈利，可怜的小哈利只能每天躲在阁楼上和蛇说话。

无魔法，没错，我只说他在对蛇说话，又没说蛇能听懂。

要是听懂了早就去咬德思礼一家了对不对？

德思礼夫妇没有送达力去霍格沃茨，他们认为那种鱼龙混杂的学校不适合宝贝儿子的发展，当然他们也不可能送哈利去学校，家里没有佣人怎么行呢？

然而在听闻对面斯莱特林王国的王子今年会去霍格沃茨上学之后，德思礼夫妇痛苦万分，决定参加开学前霍格沃茨举办的晚会，想要去找校长商量能不能破格让达力入学。

他们把哈利关在家里，在外面插上门闸，给了哈利一大堆工作，愉快地乘骑士公交去了霍格沃茨。

“说真的，哪个脑子正常的人会把门闸放在外面？”哈利试着推门打不开后疑惑地自言自语。

一条蛇在他脚边嘶嘶地吐舌头。

“你也这么觉得，对吧？”哈利蹲下对着蛇说，“而且达力就像只巨魔！”瘦弱的哈利想了想，坚定地点头：“对，就是巨魔！比三个我吃的都要多，什么样的王子会愿意和那样的巨魔说话呢？”

显然我们亲爱的小哈利还不知道，未来自己就是那个总被对面王子叫做巨怪的人。

“嘿！也许我成为骑士！”哈利从地上跳了起来，把扫帚倒过来拿在手中。“骑士会有宝剑，这样我就能帮王子打败巨魔！！”

蛇嘶嘶地吐舌头，溜回屋子里。哈利挥舞着扫帚来回转；“看招，巨魔！哈！”

砰！！！

在扫帚柄差一点就要碰到门的时候，从门外侧传来了巨大的撞击声，被砸碎的木门飞屑扑面而来，哈利吓得扔了扫帚就想逃跑，结果一屁股坐到了地上。

显然还不到成为骑士的时间呢，小哈利。

一个巨大的身形从门被敲开的洞里探出头。

“哦……我很抱歉，”大块头挠了挠头发，吐字不清地说。“我本来是想敲门的，请问这里——”

哈利突然跳起来激动地打断：“莫非你就是传说中的H——”

大块头开心地点点头；“是的我就是传说中的Ha——”

“浩克（Hulk）？！”

“——gri……咳咳咳咳！”他被呛住了；“啥？”

“Never mind.”哈利立正站好。“所以，海格？我能帮你做点什么？为什么你要……”哈利瞥了眼此刻敞开的大门；“砸烂我家的门？”

海格不好意思地摸摸胡子，“我总是控制不住自己的力道，小毛毛。对了，正事。我得赶回霍格沃茨，你知道，就是因为那个。对吧？但是我的摩托车没油了，我想问问这里有没有油可以用。”

那个到底是哪个？！

哈利侧身看了眼外面街道上停着的摩托车，又看了看车棚里停着的汽车。

“我可以借给你油，”哈利说，“但你要带我去霍格沃茨，我今年十一岁了，你看，就是应该要去的对不对？但是因为……那个，我现在还没出发！”哈利挥动着胳膊，“看看现在都几点了！”

于是哈利和海格愉快地打成了协议，他们拆了弗农汽车上的油箱，给摩托车加满了油，拧动油门从戈德里克山谷开往霍格沃茨。

不是仙女教母，没有新的衣服，但哈利还是很满意。

他又不是去见王子的，而且摩托车简直酷毙了。

到了霍格沃茨，哈利和海格告别以后顺着人群来到了大礼堂。他听佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父提到过，入学测试会在大礼堂举行，当然，他们的重点在于王子会在大礼堂，而哈利只是想试试自己能不能入学。

如果能入学霍格沃茨，他就不用整天在家里被使唤了！耶！

哈利弯着腰，凭借自己瘦小的体型在人群中穿梭，路过打扮得像是穿着礼服的巨魔和路灯杆的德思礼一家时停下比了好久的鬼脸。

一顶破帽子孤零零地放在高台上，哈利往四周看了看，确定所有人都集中在下面后，他悄摸摸地往那帽子后的桌椅处挪。

毕竟离得近才好混进去，那顶帽子一看就是很重要的道具。

然而还没等他溜进去躲好，大门再次被打开，一个脑袋上裹着紫色头巾、浑身连站在最里面的哈利都能闻到他身上大蒜味儿的男人跌跌撞撞走了进来，他满脸惊恐：

“巨、巨怪！！”他结结巴巴大喊：“有巨怪，在教室里，你应该知道——”

然后他一头栽倒，晕了过去。

……重复一遍，没有魔法，但这不代表不会有神奇生物。童话故事有什么？王子公主和恶龙，标配。

大礼堂原本就满是孩子，这么一来顿时被尖叫声充满，一大群人惊恐地到处乱跑，原本没人的台子上也突然变得都是人。等哈利反应过来时，他已经怀里抱着下意识抓在手里的旧帽子，被挤到不知道那条走廊上了。

人遇到危险第一反应就是找个盾牌对吧？哪怕是块布。讲道理，为什么一个破帽子这么重。

作为一个童话故事里出场的好孩子，哈利不能随地乱丢垃圾，所以虽然帽子很沉，但他还是抱着它试图找到回去的路。

刚走过一个拐角，哈利和另一个跑得飞快的人迎面撞上。

“Bloody hell…你拿的是什么？”被撞倒的、看上去和哈利差不多大的红发男孩揉着自己脑门上被砸出来的红杠杠，苦着脸问。

“嗯……一顶破帽子。”哈利尴尬地和回答，“顺便一提，我叫哈利，你在找什么吗？”

“我是罗恩，”红发男孩说。他看了看哈利抱着的帽子；“……那个是不是大礼堂里的帽子？”

哈利选择装傻。好在罗恩没有执着于这个问题，他慌张地问：“你知不知道女厕所在哪儿？”

哈利警惕地抱着帽子挪远了一点。

“不！我不是……我在找一个女孩儿！我今天才第一次见到她，然后不小心把她惹哭了！她好像一直在女厕所哭，她还不知道巨怪来了！”

“你是怎么惹哭一个第一次见面的女孩儿的？”

罗恩看了看哈利抱着的帽子。

他们对视一眼。

达成沉默共识。

哈利和罗恩一起在昏暗的走廊里到处乱窜，显然罗恩也是第一次来霍格沃茨，根本不知道正确的路线，直到他们被突然爆发的尖叫声吸引，两人互相看了看。

“看起来我们找到女厕所了。”

他们顺着声音跑过去，互相让了半天最后一起挤进女厕所，正好看到一个至少十二英尺拿着木棒的巨怪在朝缩在墙角的棕发女孩逼近。

她看起来随时都会晕过去。

罗恩猛地推了哈利一把；“快去做点儿什么！”

哈利目瞪口呆；“为什么是我？！你呢！？”

“我手里什么也没有！”罗恩摊开双手晃了晃，“至少你还拿着顶帽子！”

“我到底能用一顶该死的破帽子做什么？！”哈利把帽子往脑袋上一套，“它还能让我隐形……嗷！”

哈利惨叫一声，巨怪被他们闹出的动静吸引，转过身来面对着他们。

罗恩和棕发女生傻眼看着哈利从脑袋上的破帽子里摸出一把金红色的宝剑。

“什么脑袋正常的人会把剑放帽子里？”棕发女生惊讶地自言自语。

哈利兴奋地把帽子戴头上，高举宝剑；“看，这是真的！现在我是骑士了！”

“骑士？你是和‘那个马尔福’一起来的吗，哈利？！”

“什么是‘那个马尔福’？”

“就……小心背后！！”

听到警告，哈利握紧宝剑警惕地转身，锋利的剑刃冷不丁地在巨怪手指上划了个小口子。

沉默持续着，巨怪缓缓把手指举到眼前，反应了好一会儿才意识到伤口中渗出的是血似的，发出一声类似惊恐的尖叫。

“……这个巨怪是不是有点胆小？”哈利依旧举着宝剑，警惕地问。

“而且还有点儿傻？”罗恩补充。

“巨怪的脑子很小，这让他们无法处理复杂的问题。”悄悄贴着墙挪到了他们身边的棕发女生解释，“所以不，他们不胆小，他们理解不了恐惧；以及是的，巨怪不是无缘无故被叫作巨怪的，他们的智商比一岁小孩儿还要低。”看着罗恩的眼神，女生拍了拍自己抱着的书：“《神奇动物在哪里》中提到了！”

在他们交流的时候，由于离开了德思礼家持续兴奋的哈利蹦蹦跳跳冲了出去；“作为骑士我要保护其他人！”

等教授们终于从大礼堂赶来，他们费了九牛二虎之力，才把巨怪从哈利･波特手中救出来。

成为骑士了呢，哈利。

一位留着很长很长白胡子的老人和蔼地拍了拍哈利的肩膀；“你叫什么名字，亲爱的孩子？”

“嗯……哈利，我叫哈利･波特，先生。”哈利恋恋不舍地看着被一位严肃的女士收走的破帽子和宝剑。

“你是从哪里拿到的格兰芬多宝剑？”老人继续和善地问。

“它叫格兰芬多宝剑？太巧了，我就是从格兰芬多来的！”哈利站得更直了，“它不就是单纯被塞进了帽子里吗？”

“当然不是那么简单！只有有资格的人才能把它拔出来！”

三个孩子同时看着严肃的女士把剑扔进帽子里，还拎着晃了两下。

“你一定是很勇敢才有可能办到！”

“对不起先生，我觉得你搞错了，实际上我——”

“由于你展现出了自己的美好品德，你被霍格沃茨录取了！”

哈利猛地闭上了嘴。

“当然，先生！毕竟我很有勇气！”他骄傲地说。

总之，这就是哈利･波特如何进入霍格沃茨的故事。

“黑历史，我的十一岁根本就是黑历史。”这是长大后捂着脸的哈利･波特对此的评价。

* * *

现在让我们来讲第二个故事。

斯莱特林王国的国王，卢修斯･马尔福在很年轻的时候就和贵族小姐纳西莎･布莱克坠入爱河，并且顺利步入婚姻殿堂。

如果你能把纳西莎的父母更希望当时还是王子的卢修斯娶他们的长女贝拉特里克斯、因此暗中阻挠了不少，也归为顺利的话。

但布莱克家能够动摇卢修斯的决定吗？也许其它设定里可以，但是这里，我们不光没有魔法。

而且马尔福家是王室。

是的，字面意义上的他们想要什么就有什么。

何况纳西莎的父母管不住孩子并不是个秘密，他们的二女儿安多米达早在纳西莎谈恋爱之前的好几年就和丈夫私奔去格兰芬多王国了，到现在还没回来过一趟。

因此纳西莎和卢修斯幸福快乐地生活在了一起。

除了他们一直想要孩子，却好久都不成功以外。

当德拉科出生时，国王与王后年龄都不小了，他们不打算再要一个孩子，因此将所有的宠爱都加给了德拉科。

显而易见，从小在这种环境下长大的德拉科被宠坏了。

“我不去德姆斯特朗！”十一岁的德拉科在屋子里大发脾气，往墙上扔了好几个青苹果。“太远了！”

负责打扫卫生的佣人很痛心。

“对，太远了。德拉科不会去德姆斯特朗。”纳西莎搂着儿子的肩膀赞同道，“我听说他们要求所有学生都把头发剪成板寸！”

卢修斯震惊地倒吸一口冷气；“真的吗？”

“对！”德拉科和纳西莎异口同声，为了证明自己观点的正确性，德拉科指了指墙上威克多尔･克鲁姆的海报，海报上的人穿着红色制服，披着皮草，脑袋剃得光亮。

卢修斯绝望地倒吸一口冷气；“红色！”

“是的，红色！”德拉科疯狂点头，“我知道我长得很完美，但显然我穿红色会很难看，爸爸！”

“说得对，我们去霍格沃茨。”卢修斯深以为然，就在他转身打算去安排这件事的时候，突然意识到了什么。

“为什么你会有一张威克多尔･克鲁姆的海报，德拉科？”

“那只是订阅资料送的，父亲。”德拉科悄悄地把刚买来的一打没来及贴墙上的海报往床底下踢了踢。

就这样，出于对他们自己完美金发的绝对热爱，德拉科如愿以偿去了霍格沃茨上学。

“不然我是怎么说服我自己父母，不和贝拉特里克斯结婚的？”卢修斯傲慢地哼了一声，“她居然是黑头发！！黑的！！”

“是的，父亲很看重他头发完美的金色。”德拉科对着镜子抹发胶，试图把不明显的天然卷拉直。“但我觉得黑色的头发很好看，当然，我最好看。”

德拉科一直有模仿卢修斯的习惯，从说话方式到外表，这就是他一直用发胶把头发往后梳的原因。这种情况持续到德拉科十五岁，四年级放假回家后，某天早上纳西莎亲自去喊赖床的德拉科起床，她晃了晃儿子，呆呆地看着一根头发落到了枕头上。

纳西莎的尖叫吵醒了城堡里的所有人。

“这都是你的错！”所有人包括德拉科都躲在一边看王后对国王大吼大叫。“如果不是为了模仿你，儿子也不会用这么多发胶，你必须把这件事给解决了！”

卢修斯从来没有显得这么弱小又无助过。

德拉科看着那一根头发；“现在我知道我的戏剧性是遗传谁的了。”他笃定。

卢修斯只好派人到各处打听哪里有好用的生发剂卖，几天之后，一名从格兰芬多回来的卫兵带回了一个看起来像是小老鼠的男人。 

又见面了，小矮星彼得，怎么老是你？

自从伏地魔摔死自己之后，小矮星彼得居无定所，一直四处游荡，当他在格兰芬多王国听闻有来自斯莱特林的人在四处打听生发剂之后，自告奋勇跟着卫兵来到了斯莱特林。 

怎么又是你和生发剂？

“格兰芬多王国戈德里克山谷的波特家生产整个大陆最有效果的生发剂，”小矮星彼得的手无法停下来似的一直在抖，突出的门牙同频率打颤。

“但是十几年前，黑魔王大人买光了他们的库存，而且现在波特夫妇已经去世很久了了。”

彼得假装抹了抹不存在的眼泪。

“谁是黑魔王？”卢修斯小声问纳西莎，“我怎么觉得这个名字有点熟悉？”

“Voldemort the Bald。”纳西莎也小声回答，“就是他。”

卢修斯点了点头；“现在我记得了，他还想让我加入他们那个可怕的组织，”他傲慢地哼了一声；“那可能吗？他自己甚至都没有头发！”

“……但是我知道哪里还有生发剂！”彼得若无旁人地继续说，“在那之后，贝拉特里克斯把所有东西都据为己有了！”

国王和王后停下了悄悄话。

“贝拉？”卢修斯问。

“像是，贝拉特里克斯･布莱克？”纳西莎补充。

“更像是，贝拉特里克斯･莱斯特兰奇。”彼得纠正。

“别在意，不管是贝拉什么，都不如我儿子的头发重要。”纳西莎挥手结束了刚才的小插曲。

经过一番讨价还价，作为目前唯一可能找到贝拉特里克斯住处的彼得收下定金，答应国王卢修斯将贝拉藏起来的生发剂高价买回。

但事实上，他把所有钱都私吞了。

“贝拉特里克斯在黑魔王死后彻底疯了，”彼得理直气壮，“疯了的人要钱干什么呢！”

看看，这就是标准的坏人台词，好孩子要记得避免使用。

疯了的贝拉特里克斯的生活十分有规律，公平地说，比她没疯的时候好多了。星期一星期二，她会呆在小汉格顿墓地；星期三星期四，她会呆在冈特老宅；星期五星期六，她会爬到悬崖边的一处隐蔽的山洞；星期天，她呆在家里用伏地魔留下来的各种东西摆阵。

对，这是圣地巡礼。

彼得很清楚贝拉的习惯，他只需要在贝拉不在家的六天中的任意一天正大光明走进去，用麻袋兜走所有生发剂就行了。

彼得犯了一个巨大的错误。

他忘记看保质期了。

拿到生发剂的纳西莎兴高采烈地拖着德拉科去洗头，她也忘记看保质期了。

让纳西莎先慢慢把生发剂往德拉科头上倒，我们来讲一讲贝拉特里克斯。

当初布莱克老夫妇希望贝拉特里克斯能够嫁给卢修斯，贝拉自己也是不愿意的。

显而易见，她除了伏地魔谁也不喜欢。

于是贝拉特里克斯成为了布莱克家第二个离家出走的女儿，这么一看纳西莎还算是乖。

可怜的是伏地魔是个疯狂的自恋者，贝拉注定得不到任何回报。

真正的迷妹哪儿在乎这个。

哪怕是伏地魔意外身亡的现在，只要看着他留下来的东西，贝拉依旧可以过得很幸福。

然而即使是这点幸福也有人要打破。

“是谁偷了黑魔王留给我的生发剂？！！！！”从山洞回来后，贝拉特里克斯冲出屋子对天怒吼。

追个过气明星容易吗。

永远不要小瞧追星中的人情报收集的能力，贝拉第一次打乱自己的计划四处打听，不出一天就知道了斯莱特林王国的王子德拉科的头发突然开始疯长的事。

“这一定是因为他用了黑魔王的生发剂！”

准确来说，那是波特家的。

“因为黑魔王拿过它们，才能有这样超凡的效果！”贝拉坚持。

明明是因为过期了。

“真的不是魔法吗？”德拉科喃喃自语。

对，真的不是。

显然此刻的贝拉特里克斯已经听不进去任何话了，何况也没有人会在她耳边提建议。于是她趁着夜黑风高溜进斯莱特林城堡，拿着随手抓起的扫帚打晕了原本就在睡觉的德拉科，把王子从城堡里偷走，藏到了一处无人知道具体位置的高塔。

“生发剂是黑魔王留给我的东西，用了生发剂所以长出来的头发也是黑魔王留给我的东西！”贝拉声称，连夜赶工用砖头砌上了入口。

作为一个疯子来说，这真的很有逻辑。

当德拉科王子在一个不熟悉的环境中醒来后，看到的就是一个比学校里的哈利·波特头发凌乱得还要过分的陌生女人躺在自己铺了一地的头发上，边睡边流口水的场景，要不是这地方偏僻，他发出的尖叫大概能吵醒一座城的人。

看来王子不止是戏剧性遗传了王后，嗓门儿也是。

“你是什么人？！”德拉科抱着头发用力晃了晃，把贝拉掀了下去。

贝拉迷迷糊糊地爬起来，努力适应周围环境。

“哦，”当她看清德拉科的脸之后神经质地感慨；“你看起来真像西茜。”

“你认识我妈妈？不对，为什么我在这儿？！”德拉科惊恐地指着脚腕上被钉死在墙上的铁链，“你想要干什么？我要告诉我爸爸！！”

“你爸爸不能做任何事，小德拉科。”贝拉不屑地说，“那种傻到会拒绝黑魔王的人都是垃圾。”

“你算什么东西？！”

“我是你的姨妈，贝拉特里克斯。你偷了我的东西，现在我要拿回来。”贝拉伸出胳膊抱起一捧长发；“这是黑魔王最珍贵的宝贝！”

“黑魔王又是个他妈什么鬼东西？！”

贝拉发出一声非人类的尖叫，她抄起从城堡顺走的扫帚，以迅雷不及掩耳之势打晕了德拉科。

“闭嘴，愚蠢的男孩儿！你根本不明白黑魔王代表了什么！”

刚醒来的德拉科再次晕了过去。

这就是王子如何变成长发公主的故事。

“我不是个该死的公主，”德拉科反驳，“名字也不叫拉佩泽！”

“还没人这么喊你，拉佩泽。”哈利冷静地指出。

“这真是太棒了，克里维，快记录下来！哈利･波特刚刚承认了他不是人！”

“哈？？？”

* * *

现在，让我们把自封的骑士和定位是公主的王子都放一边，是时候轮到第三个故事了。

今年的霍格沃茨开学后，学生们意识到许多东西都不一样了。首先，斯莱特林王国的王子没有回到学校，相对的，四个王国包括霍格沃茨内都贴满了失踪王子的寻人启事，这让来自斯莱特林王国的学生们陷入了疯狂的寻人行动，连课都没心情听，更不要说做任何其他事了。

其次，物理课的教授换成了个名叫乌姆里奇的粉红蛤蟆一样的人。

在这里要提一句，众所周知，每所学校都有校园怪谈，霍格沃茨当然也不例外。这里的怪谈是物理课教授的位置被诅咒了，没有一任教授能够连续教授两年。

据说这是伏地魔求职未果之后才出现的，所以它还有个别名，叫秃头诅咒。

比如哈利上学第二年的吉德罗･洛哈特教授，从他开始担任物理课教授之后就开始掉头发。洛哈特是个偶像包袱十分严重的人，撑了一年之后他飞快地辞职，离开了学校。

再比如哈利上学第一年的奇洛教授，就是跑进大厅里喊有巨怪的那个，鉴于他本身就是秃头，所以诅咒在他身上体现的是头巾自燃。直到他离开学校后大家才逐渐知道，那是因为韦斯莱家的双胞胎讨厌他身上的大蒜味儿，所以时不时偷偷往他头巾里塞白磷。

或者哈利三年级时、同样也是他最喜欢的的莱姆斯･卢平教授，神奇的是他没有脱发，脱发的是今年好不容易才从监狱里逃出来投奔好友、并且终于告诉了自己教子他父母去世的真相的小天狼星･布莱克。

“你知道地道多难挖吗。”小天狼星痛心疾首。

作为上学时能撩遍学校四分之三女生的酷哥，小天狼星对自己的外貌有很高的要求，当他发现卢平没有掉头发而自己居然开始掉头发后，威逼利诱软磨硬泡，硬是要好友辞职了。

是的，显然小天狼星和纳西莎有亲缘关系，除此之外还有谁会对头发这么大惊小怪？

洛哈特不算。

第四年的教授更奇怪，他掉的是他假发上的头发，因此他还意识不到。当假发掉光，每个人都看出了他戴着张假面。

潜逃了十多年的逃犯小巴蒂･克劳奇就这样被斯莱特林的护卫捉拿归案。

身为四个王国共同的逃犯，为什么是斯莱特林把人抓走呢？

因为在小巴蒂･克劳奇假装疯眼汉穆迪的时候，他故意换掉了德拉科做实验时的双向闸刀，导致电路连线直接爆炸，要不是德拉科躲得快，谁也不好说后果会多严重。

总而言之，物理课的教授每年一换并不是新闻，哪年不换才是新闻。

那么为什么粉红蛤蟆会成为新闻呢？

因为她显然不满足于只当一个物理教授，她要把霍格沃茨变成自己的城堡。

“退一万步说，就算她真成功了，”赫敏皱着眉，“她要一个几乎全是青少年的城堡有什么用？！”

“塔布拉最喜欢青少年聚集的地方，”卢娜严肃地说，“也许她想进行非法的塔布拉贩卖，你知道的，它们很罕见。”

乌姆里奇关闭了物理实验室，声称这是没有必要的，学生只需要学习课本上的东西就够了。不仅如此，在她用一封伪造的信把邓布利多骗去纽蒙迦德后，她成为了霍格沃茨的校长。

不知道她是怎么办到的。

可能是通过给校董会分发萌猫照片吧，猫是无敌的。

乌姆里奇成为校长之后，开始随意干涉其他教授的课堂，还出台了一系列令人火大的“教育令”，比如解所有社团、三人以上定期聚会的团体不得存在，再比如多洛雷斯･乌姆里奇有权剥夺任何学生的学籍或教师的职位。

在搞事先锋——来自格兰芬多的学生们反应过来之前，出乎意料，来自斯莱特林的学生们先暴怒了。

毕竟他们定期约着到处去找王子。

“这可是赏金——我的意思是，德拉科王子是我从小到大的好朋友，我一定要找到他！谁也别想拦我！”潘西･帕金森叉着腰说。

于是他们干脆集体逃学出去找人了。

“那可是一大笔钱啊，乔治。你知道我在想什么吗？”

“说得有道理，弗雷德。我也在想一样的事。”

韦斯莱双胞胎互相看了一眼，欢呼雀跃地跟着斯莱特林队伍跑了。

罗恩和赫敏把哈利按在公共休息室的沙发上。

“既然我们原本指望的搞事主力跑了，哈利，我们就靠你了。”赫敏语重心长地说。

“什么？为什么是我？！”哈利震惊地问。

“你是那个入学前就需要教授们把巨怪从你手下救出来的人，”赫敏拍拍他的肩膀，“我相信，如果有人能带领我们对抗一只人形癞蛤蟆，那就是你了。”

“都过去几年了能不提这个了吗？那真的是黑历史，赫敏！！”

“你是那个因为和蛇说话被称为斯莱特林继承人的人。”金妮说。

“你们真的当着德拉科･马尔福的面喊过我斯莱特林继承人吗？！我说他为什么一直看我不顺眼！！”

“公平来说，哥们儿，马尔福看你不顺眼是因为他想要和你握手的时候，你用扫帚敲了他的脑袋。”罗恩指出。

“我不是故意的！我只是在转身！”

“你是那个用稻草人假装小天狼星跳崖让他摆脱追捕的人。”西莫说。

“警察都是白痴不是我的错！”

“你是三校联合运动会时唯一敢参加马拉松项目的低年级。”帕瓦蒂说。

“甚至都不是我自己报名的，那是小巴蒂克劳奇在报复我！”哈利崩溃地捂住脸，“我有拒绝的余地吗？”

“没有！”所有人异口同声，迪安拿着一个卷起来的纸筒爬到桌子上。

“我连名字都起好了！”他放开纸卷的下半部分，纸卷一路从迪安脚下滚到门口；“我们考虑了大概七百个名字……”

“我们？”

“从中挑出七十个进入复赛，然后有七个进入了最终投票，现在公布得票最高的名字！”迪安拿起粉笔在休息室的黑板上写下两个大大的字母：D.A.

“D.A.是什么缩写？”哈利猜测：“Defense Association？或者是Dumbledore's Army？”

“都不是，”迪安一脸正经，“是Defeat that Arsehole！”

全场欢呼。

现在退出来不及了，哈利。

不可否认的是，哈利･波特的确有天生的领导能力，事实上，上面提到的所有事都有一大群人当他的帮凶。

除了来自斯莱特林的学生，那主要是因为斯莱特林王子和哈利向来对着干。

不过他们现在不在。

也就是说，几乎所有学生都加入了D.A.的搞事行列。

今天把乌姆里奇办公室的电路接短路，明天把乌姆里奇卧室的门焊上；上周往她的茶叶里混入泻药，本周把猫薄荷碾碎了撒她衣服上。

洛丽丝夫人很高兴，撕碎了整整一衣柜的衣服。

乌姆里奇从特里劳妮的屋子里抢来一颗水晶球。

“水晶球啊，水晶球，告诉我霍格沃茨里哪个学生最不听话呢？”

水晶球：当然是哈利･波特了，白痴！

……

不，我们没有魔法。可以有神奇生物，但是没有魔法物品。

水晶球当然什么也没说。

只是乌姆里奇虽然是个坏人，但显然她不是个彻头彻尾的白痴，再看不出来是哈利･波特在带头搞鬼她就可以戳瞎自己了。于是她命令看门人费尔奇把波特带去禁林彻底解决掉。

……现在还来得及收回她不是白痴的那句话。

她是怎么以为费尔奇打得过哈利的？巨怪都打不过他。

哈利看着被自己随手捡起的石块砸晕的费尔奇，万分不能理解。他小心翼翼地凑上去，确认费尔奇还活着之后松了口气，脚底抹油溜了。

要说小天狼星教会了哈利什么，那就是不管是不是自己干的，打死也别出现在案发现场附近。

哈利深以为然。

禁林之所以被称为禁林是有理由的，这是有关霍格沃茨的另一个校园怪谈，传说，每一个走进禁林的学生都不会再找到回来的路。

“这都是瞎扯。”海格不屑地说。

首先，你不是学生，海格，其次你不是走进去的，你开摩托。

喜闻乐见的，哈利在禁林里迷路了。

天空逐渐暗了下来，哈利在森林里无头苍蝇似的乱窜，随着夜晚降临温度逐渐变冷，哈利裹着一件单斗篷瑟瑟发抖，他又累又渴，下意识往有水流声的方向前进。

水流声随着哈利的接近越来越清晰，当他来到一片空地前时才意识到那并不像自己最初以为的是条河，那是一挂瀑布，在瀑布前方孤零零耸立着一座高塔。

一个爆炸头女人挎着个大篮子站在塔下。

哈利连忙躲到灌木丛里，小心翼翼地探出脑袋。

那个女人双手叉腰，仰头大喊：“拉佩泽！把你的头发垂下来！！”

随着她的话音落下，高塔上唯一的窗户被一个人影推开，瀑布般的金色长发从窗口流淌到草地上。

“你居然还记得来！”一个怎么听怎么耳熟的声音远远传来，“我都要饿死了！”

“不知好歹的小子！你知道现在食物多贵吗？！”爆炸头女人把篮子挪到肩膀上，手脚麻利地顺着头发爬上了高塔。金色的瀑布倒流回去，窗口被关上。

哈利静静地等到那个女人再次顺着头发滑下来，又过了一会儿，确信她已经离开到应该不会听到自己声音的距离后，他跑去站在高塔底下。

“拉佩泽！”哈利模仿她的方式喊，“把你的头发垂下来！”

这次窗口打开的速度比上次快得多，熟悉到可怕的懒洋洋的声音从上面传了出来：“什么，我亲爱的贝拉姨妈？又忘带东西了？”高塔上的人往下瞥了一眼，原本准备抛头发的手收了回去；“等等，你不是贝拉特里克斯。”

人影缩回塔内，然而窗户继续敞开着，半分钟后那人提着个提灯重新出现，就在哈利刚认出对方是谁的瞬间那盏灯被冲着哈利站的位置扔了下来，吓得他向后跳开两米远。

“你他妈有病吗，马尔福？！”哈利气急败坏冲天大喊。

有了点亮光之后，终于能够看清塔下草地上情况的德拉科眨眨眼，语气中充满了不敢置信；“波特？”

“你在这儿干什么，马尔福？”哈利伸手往远方一指，“你知道所有来自斯莱特林的学生都逃学找你去了吗？甚至还带上了弗雷德和乔治！不能说我怪他们，如果有条件，今年我也不想呆在霍格沃茨。”

“是我他妈愿意的吗？看不出来我是被关在这里的吗！”德拉科疯狂挥动着手臂，哈利侧头向旁边看去，正如德拉科所说，原本应该是门的部分被一块巨大的石头挡住了。

“哦，好吧。”哈利点点头接受了这个设定，“所以，有只粉红色的人形蛤蟆命令费尔奇把我带到禁林解决掉，我打晕了费尔奇，结果在这儿迷路了……”

“费尔奇？”德拉科打断道，“什么样的白痴会觉得费尔奇打得过巨怪？”

哈利激动起来；“不容易，我们第一次达成了一致！”

“闭嘴！我不和平民达成一致！”德拉科刻薄地回应，“那么为什么你会出现在这里？从你刚才的解释来看，你不是找我的人之一。”

哈利尴尬地挠挠头，“你看，现在已经晚上了，我需要找个地方吃饭睡觉，我看见刚才那个——贝拉特里克斯？她不是带来了食物吗？更不要说这可能是附近唯一有人居住的地方！拉佩泽，把你的头发垂下来！”

“我他妈不叫拉佩泽！！！”德拉科激动地半个身子探出窗户，冲哈利比中指。

“什么？这是个名字？我还以为是什么咒语！而且刚才那个女人这么喊你你也没说什么！”

“废话，那是因为我打不过她！”

“你现在也打不着我啊！拉——佩——泽——”

“……你他妈闭嘴辛德瑞拉！！！”

以上，这就是辛德瑞拉和拉佩泽相遇的经过。

“我不叫辛德瑞拉！！”哈利反驳。

安静，辛德瑞拉，没让D.A.成为S.W.已经很好了。当然不是Snow White，是Slang that Witch。

赫敏说这个名字太性别歧视，于是把它淘汰了出去。

赫敏･格兰杰永远是对的。

  
最后德拉科还是让哈利顺着头发爬上了塔楼。

因为哈利答应给他做饭。

“你指望一个王子学做饭吗？”德拉科边狼吞虎咽边说，自从哈利十一岁见到他以来第一次这么不顾形象；“我顶多会烤兔子！打猎的时候！”

“对，对，我看出来了。”哈利托着脸，无奈地看向储藏室里堆满的食材。“我能不能问一句，这几个月你都吃的什么？”

“泡面。”

哈利震惊了：“我甚至不知道在这个设定里有地方卖泡面！”

“不这么设定我就饿死了。”

哈利决定放弃这个细节，转而询问更加值得注意的事：“为什么你会被关在这儿，马尔福？那个贝拉特里克斯是什么人？你的头发——”他看了看从德拉科头上开始，几乎铺满了整间屋子的长发，“这是魔法吗？”

德拉科幽幽地抬头；“不，这是你家生产的生发剂。”

看着哈利满脸茫然的样子，德拉科用餐巾擦擦嘴，他依旧穿着那天晚上被从城堡里绑架时穿的睡衣，光着脚，脚上还戴着镣铐，却还是能表现出一副傲慢的模样。

至于睡衣的模样反而显得他这种架势有些可爱的事，在心里想想就够了，哈利，憋着别说。

“历史速成班！”德拉科拍拍手，“很久以前，斯莱特林王国有一个名叫汤姆･里德尔的孤儿，他进入了霍格沃茨学习，毕业后想要应聘物理教授的职位。但是邓布利多拒绝了他，因为显然他只会使用题海战术。他一怒之下诅咒了这个位置，并且离开四大王国，成立了一个邪恶组织‘食死徒’，成为首领，给自己改名叫伏地魔。管理一个组织比伏地魔想象得要困难得多，没过多久，伏地魔就开始脱发，于是他命令食死徒四处搜刮生发剂，不管什么假冒伪劣产品都往自己头上试，不久之后彻底变成了秃头。

这时，一个叫小矮星彼得的食死徒向他安利了波特家的生发剂，夸得天花乱坠，伏地魔认为这是最后的希望因此把库存的生发剂买光回来尝试。然而因为那些劣质品破坏了他的毛囊，波特家的生发剂没有起作用。

伏地魔恼羞成怒，残忍地杀害了波特夫妇，并在此过程中摔了一跤摔死了。

剩余的食死徒如鸟兽散，贝拉特里克斯霸占了伏地魔留下的所有东西并声称那是自己的，包括没用完的生发剂。

四年级暑假回家，妈妈发现我掉了一根头发，于是开始大惊小怪——”

“对不起打断一下，”哈利举手，“你妈妈是不是恰好和一个叫小天狼星･布莱克的人有亲戚关系？”

德拉科奇怪地看着他，“布莱克？是的，那是她离家出走的堂弟。怎么了，波特？”

“别在意。”哈利叹气。

“既然这样，让我们继续。妈妈恐吓爸爸必须解决这个问题，于是爸爸派出卫兵去搜集生发剂的情报。这时，我们熟悉的彼得又出现了，他告诉卫兵过去发生的事，说只有自己才能买到那些幸存下来的生发剂。他坑了我家一大笔钱，然后去贝拉家里偷走了它们。妈妈把生发剂都往我头上倒，但她忘记了检查它们的保质期。一个晚上！我的头发就变成了这样！早就疯了的贝拉特里克斯坚持认为生发剂是她的用了生发剂的头发也是她的，所以她绑架了我，只要有机会就过来抱着我的头发睡觉！她还流口水！我四分之三的清醒时间都在洗头！”

“为什么你不能简单地把头发剪掉？”哈利疑惑地问。

“我不是白痴，波特。”德拉科哼了一声，“我试过了，结果贝拉发现后差点儿把我掐死，原谅我拒绝再试一次。”

“这是有道理的。”哈利叹气。

“现在，波特。既然你了解了我的情况——”德拉科指了指被封上的门，又指了指脚上的镣铐；“而且我也知道了霍格沃茨的情况。不如这样，我们做个交易。你想办法让我离开塔楼，我就把那只癞蛤蟆赶走。”

哈利怀疑地看着他。

德拉科叹了口气，在头上比了个王冠的模样；“王子，还记得吗？你真的以为霍格沃茨能完全独立于四大王国存在？我确定一个国家王储的话还是有份量的。”

哈利从没这么庆幸过这个仗势欺人的饭桶这么有权势。

他点点头同意了，想了想，走过去蹲下抓着德拉科的脚踝向上抬。

“波特！你他妈什么毛病？！”德拉科一个没站稳向后倒去，连忙撑住身后的桌子才没有摔在地上。

“嗯……我本来想去找钥匙，但是看起来锁眼被焊上了？”

哈利握着消瘦的脚腕扭来扭去，德拉科深吸一口气，一脚正面踹在哈利脸上。

“谢谢你一点也不敏锐的观察力！你可以直接问！”

“十分感谢你指出了我有嘴，马尔福。”哈利翻了个白眼，捂着鼻子闷闷地回答。

德拉科踢完人整个人都跳到了床上缩成一团，裹在被子里怒视哈利。

“那么王子殿下是不是也有一个完整的计划了？”哈利直挺挺坐起来，“比如怎么离开这座塔，怎么离开禁林。”

“不。”德拉科干脆地承认，“在你提到之前，我甚至都不知道这是在禁林里。我能有什么计划？至于这座塔，我一直以为会是个带着剑的骑士找到我，毕竟我是被绑架了，所以除非你有一把剑，否则我并没有任何计划。”

哈利看向厨房的菜刀。

“我试过了。”德拉科拎起链子，上面有不止一道划痕。

于是哈利决定按自己的习惯来，也就是说，无聊解决不了的问题怎么办？找赫敏就对了。

至于怎么离开禁林……

“嘿，马尔福，借我你的几根头发。”

“什么？”

哈利趁德拉科反应过来之前，凑上去在他头上连续揪了几根头发。

德拉科的尖叫声证明了他的确是纳西莎的儿子、小天狼星的亲戚。

  
对哈利来说离开禁林并不是难事，在他看来校园怪谈就仅仅是怪谈而已，他在塔上等到了天亮，爬上附近一棵比塔楼还要高的树上先确定霍格沃茨的方向，然后把一根头发绑在石头上留在塔楼底下，确保前进方向没错。

“这样出去后就不会回不来了。”哈利解释。

德拉科还是没原谅他拔的那几根头发。

回去的路上很平静，没有遇见什么野兽也没遇见费尔奇，哈利顺利地回到霍格沃茨范围内，把头发绑在一棵树上，从密道溜进了城堡。

哈利在一间被学生们称作“有求必应室”的屋子里找到了赫敏和罗恩，飞快地解释了自己前一天的遭遇，最后提出去拯救落难马尔福的新课题。

“为什么我们要去救那个饭桶？”罗恩不满地问。

“你想留下来上乌姆里奇的课吗？”赫敏反问。

“为了奖金和没有乌姆里奇的未来？”哈利建议。

“我加入！”罗恩一秒都没犹豫，立刻同意了。

再次进入禁林，边走边回收绑在一起的头发之后发生的事，就是文章开头所说的那样了。

大概很多人已经忘了。

但是好长，所以这里就不重复了。

总之，在德拉科甩上窗户的瞬间，哈利一把扯过赫敏；“我没带来解决方案，但我带来了赫敏！！”

“我是什么，搜索引擎吗？”赫敏尖锐地问。

窗户又打开了，德拉科探出头眯着眼睛仔细看了看，似乎这才意识到哈利不是自己一个人来的。

“哦，格兰杰。”王子殿下用傲慢的语气拖着长腔评价：“的确，一个格兰杰比你们两个都有用。”

“嘿！我甚至都没说话！”罗恩反驳。

“你不用说话我在这里都能感受到你的白痴气场，韦斯莱。”德拉科翻白眼，“那么我假设你们都已经了解了情况？万事通小姐，你有什么解决方案吗？”

他的身影晃了晃，似乎是在晃腿，但离这么远塔下的三人根本听不到铁链碰撞的声音。

“实际上，我有。”赫敏说，“你被困在这里唯一的问题在于没有一把足够锋利的剑，比如说，格兰芬多宝剑。但哈利说到你的具体情况时，我们已经快走到这里了，所以我们决定先来看看情况，再回去拿宝剑。”

“不用这么麻烦！！！”身后的灌木丛里突然传来熟悉的声音，他们转过头去，震惊地看着整个D.A.从森林里冲到空地上，纳威在前面高举格兰芬多宝剑。“我把剑拿来了！”他自豪地说。

“为什么你们所有人都在这？！”哈利揉揉眼，然而画面中的人并没有减少。

他们互相看了看；“我们可能听到你说‘拯救马尔福行动’之类的。”被推出来的金妮冲其他人比中指，耸耸肩解释。

“然后我们想着，不能让他们拿走所有赏——嗷！”迪安用胳膊肘捅了西莫的胃，“西莫的意思是，我们要积极帮助落难的同学！所以我们都来了。”

德拉科头疼地趴到窗台上，“我真的不想去考虑真假问题，不过既然有剑了，能不能上来一个人把链子砍断？”

“我来我来我来！”被肘击击中弯着腰的西莫趁机抢走了纳威手中的剑，谁也不知道他怎么想的，或许是跑的太快没刹住车，总之西莫拿着剑冲塔楼跑去然后径直把剑插进了石缝里。

于是众目睽睽之下，格兰芬多宝剑爆炸了。

显然一切都是西莫的错。

而且这引发了连环爆炸，大概是因为剑刚好戳到了塔楼里放炮仗的地方。整座塔被炸得摇摇欲坠，空地上的人惊叫着跑到森林里躲避下落的石块，哈利･波特根本来不及多想，当他看到趴在窗边的德拉科被突如其来的爆炸震出了窗外时下意识就冲向了目测的落地点张开手臂。

接二连三的爆炸震松了镶嵌着德拉科脚上铁链的石块，随着他被一同甩出窗外。德拉科觉得自己从来没有那么机智过，他尖叫着抓着满头长发往最近的树枝上甩了过去，等头发像锁套一般牢牢缠紧树干时，他离地面最多只有两米。

德拉科抓着头发把自己吊在空中，停止尖叫，松了口气。

“……波特，你这是在干嘛？”德拉科低头观察落地点时，和张开双臂站在那的哈利四目相对。

“嗯……为了接住你？”哈利尴尬地说。

“我从塔上扔个那么轻的提灯下来你都知道要躲，我自己从上面掉下来你居然还想接住我？”德拉科一时间不知道该感慨哈利的勇气还是嘲讽他的白痴。

“毕竟这次是你啊。”

王子看着自封骑士的少年，认输般摇摇头，他突然松开手，放任自己跌进一个温暖的怀抱。

“我没有鞋穿，波特。”德拉科转而伸手搂住哈利的脖子。“王子是不会赤脚在森林里行走的。”

“如您所愿，殿下。”哈利干巴巴地说，嘴角忍不住上扬；“至少让我背着你回去？虽然很不爽，但事实就是你可能比我还要高！”

德拉科挑起眉；“看啊，看啊，哈利･波特承认了他在某一方面不如我，哦，今天是什么日子？”

“闭嘴，马尔福！”

“我相信你能想出一个可行的办法。”

他们目光相接，闪耀着火花，于是他们接吻。

* * *

  
后来，后来的故事就像所有人都期待的那样。禁林里的学生们顺着绑在树上的长发回到了霍格沃茨，德拉科联系了卢修斯国王，讲述了这几个月来发生的事。因此贝拉特里克斯在山洞里被捕、小矮星彼得也被关了起来，小天狼星终于真正摆脱了逃亡的命运、乌姆里奇被赶出了霍格沃茨。

邓布利多从纽蒙迦德回来了，看上去心情很好，他再次成为了霍格沃茨的校长；

德拉科剪了他的头发，它依旧生长速度很快，但不会能一晚上长出几十米的疯狂；

由于所有人一致同意用编造的故事代替德拉科逃脱监禁的真正情况，D.A.全员、包括并没能找到但一直在努力的来自斯莱特林的学生们和韦斯莱家双胞胎都被授予了斯莱特林王国的荣誉勋章，国王承诺，如果毕业后有人想要成为骑士，只要是在斯莱特林，他就可以直接册封。

但哈利突然不那么想成为骑士了，他已经拯救了一名真正的王子。

“或许我可以成为物理课教授，就算我也受到了秃头诅咒，我们家原本可是卖生发剂的，只要找到配方，赫敏绝对可以重新配置一瓶出来。”哈利说。

德拉科不屑地哼了哼，“未来还很远呢，哈利･波特。你可以不用那么早就决定所有事。未来我会成为国王，也许你会重新发现成为骑士的好处。”

哈利没有说话，思考半晌点点头。

他们牵着手，从此，王子和未定的骑士幸福快乐地生活了下去。

  
……

  
……

  
你问，既然没有魔法存在，为什么它还是《霍格沃茨魔法故事》？

答案很简单。

因为爱是这世界上最伟大的魔法。

END


	2. 彩蛋×3

**彩蛋一**

【辛德瑞拉和拉佩泽正在讨论如何逃离高塔】

哈利：要不我去旁边空地挖坑

德拉科：你为什么要挖坑？

哈利：物理怎么学的，马尔福？只要我在那边挖个足够深的坑，导致高塔地基不稳，它就会倒塌！

德拉科：你可真是太聪明了，对！塔倒了，我他妈也死了！真是一箭双雕啊波特！！！

* * *

**彩蛋二：  
**

哈利：为什么你们这么多人跟在我们后面，我们却一点迹象都没发现？

迪安：我们Roll了个潜行大成功

* * *

**彩蛋三：后妈茶话会**

WARNING：只有佩妮是原著佩妮，时间上是五年级之前的，因此达力还是这个态度

CAST：佩妮·德思礼

达力·德思礼

贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇

多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇

【佩妮·德思礼】

从我小时候起，父母就只会偏心莉莉

那个神奇的小妹妹永远是更好的

外出去打工，遇见真命天子

我意识到普通的生活才是我的追求

家庭聚会的时候

和怪胎们不欢而散

从那以后我决定和魔法世界一刀两断

我以为问题解决了，实际上却并没有

都是邓布利多在门廊上留下的神奇婴儿的错

我该好好养育他吗

当然不！我告诉他，他父母出了车祸，他根本不受欢迎

所以他必须学会忍受

【达力·德思礼】

他很懒！

他很疯狂！

他会和蛇说话！

【佩妮】

他和那些人一样都是怪胎，所以他必须付出代价

我让他住在楼梯下我看不见也不在乎的壁橱里

我本可以赶他出去，但我还是太心软了

【达力】

哦妈妈，你真是心胸宽广

【佩妮】

我知道我必须要做什么

毕竟，那种小白眼狼只会占你的便宜

所以你把他们关起来

扔掉钥匙！

每个家族里都有一个这样的人

【达力】

忘恩负义！

可恨！

还很邪恶！是他让你变成这样！

【佩妮】

毁灭他们的心灵，让他们顺从！

现在他们会乖乖听你的话

也许你觉得这会很残忍，但是

有些人会称这叫爱

严厉的爱！

我问你，期望一个普通正常的生活有错吗？

【贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇】

哦，当然不，他们安静的时候很可爱，但只要开口……

就会毁了一切！

我从没想过要孩子

我一个人过得很好

尖叫着和我作对的青少年简直要了我的命

有一天我崇拜的人意外去世了

他留下了很多东西，所以我把它们都据为己有

但有人闯入我家，偷了生发剂给一个男孩儿

所以我将他带走，把他锁起来，把他藏在塔里！

几个月之后，哦！

我牺牲了自己的时间金钱，去给他购买食物

我知道现在的年轻人都很难管教

但那实在是太令人厌恶了

直接敲晕会比较简单有趣

一点威胁，一点武力，当然你还必须要讲歪理

提醒他们，偷来的东西当然还是你的！

他们只能怪自己！

如果你遇见了同样的事，你也会这样做

所以无视他们，让他们都受不了

只有一条路，属于我的路

【多洛雷斯】

小孩们都是无知的

【佩妮】

都给宠坏了

【佩妮&贝拉&乌姆里奇】

但我们知道如何纠正！

【多洛雷斯】

用铁石心肠统治他们

【佩妮】

把他们锁起来，让他们体会孤独

【贝拉】

也许你觉得这会很残忍，但是

【佩妮&贝拉&乌姆里奇】

有些人会称这叫爱，严厉的爱！

【贝拉】

呃！他明明就有一个带有小瀑布的高塔

结果他一有机会就叫人把塔给炸了！

【达力】

（妈！他有个塔！！

【多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇】

这些可怜的孩子总觉得这世界欠了他们什么

但其实并没有

我用严厉的手段统治着这所学校

但我有更多的想法，一个更伟大的计划

邓布利多永远都和我对着干，所以校长必须消失

但他那个“被选中的”孩子带头挡了我的路

他们很固执，他们很愚蠢

而且想法荒诞不切实际

他们想要安排自己的人生，这一点都不现实

我颁布了很多条教育令，禁止了一切他们喜欢的东西

但后来我发现他们搞了个社团，还叫邓布利多军！

反抗？我只能眼睁睁看着？

直到他们脱离我的控制？不！

他们早就决定了自己的命运！

那个男孩不得不离开，我就是这么干的

你知道他们怎么评价这种事吗？

“射人先射马，擒贼先擒王”

别被他们无害的外表骗了

【佩妮&贝拉&乌姆里奇】

他们只会得寸进尺！

我们的所作所为都是为了幸福的未来

那是属于我们的东西！

【贝拉】

黑暗

【佩妮】

正常

【乌姆里奇】

高度集权！

【佩妮&贝拉&乌姆里奇】

让我们为此干杯！

【达力】

说我们“邪恶”，说我们“卑鄙”

【佩妮】

说我们“残忍”，但这世界就是这样

【贝拉】

你可以说这是不公平的

【乌姆里奇】

摧毁他们的梦想！

【佩妮&贝拉&乌姆里奇】

这就是我们所说的爱

严厉的爱！

**Author's Note:**

> 我原本是真打算起名《霍格沃茨童话故事》的，但是打字的时候可能手滑了，一下子变成了魔法故事
> 
> 等我意识到的时候已经写了一半了，也就是说文内重复了好多遍“这故事里没有魔法存在”
> 
> 其实也就是改个题目的事儿
> 
> 但我就突然那么一懒，不想改
> 
> 于是决定在结尾加了段爱是伟大的魔法（
> 
> 我真佩服我自己（喂


End file.
